


The Language of Home

by Floris_Oren



Series: Collar me willing [3]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Burglaries, Cages, Cock Cages, Desperation Kink, F/M, Gags, Kidnapping, M/M, Neal is skillful and he uses his skills, Non-consent, Oc's are the badguys, Oral, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sounding, Spanking, Toys, consentual, dub-con, loving bondage, paddles, slave AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal is settling down into his slavery with El and Peter after the events of "The Language of Longing".<br/>When Mozzies Underground Railroad is threatened by a ring of illegal slavers, he busts Neal out of the Burke's ownership in order to help him save his network for runaway slaves. </p><p>Meanwhile the head of said illegal slave ring has his eyes set on Neal while Peter and El learn a lesson themselves.</p><p>EDIT - Summary change due to sudden plot changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember when I got this idea. It just showed up one day and wouldn't go away. First, I wanted to do some more world building on the whole slave au thing. I have plans for one more story. I wanted this to be one long piece but I have reached 4,000 and some odd words and I really can't justify a one shot. So this is gonna be in two or three parts. I don't know about length. I'll try to make the chapters long. And this first one is ALL set up. I'll try and put in a good sex scene. Because, I seem to always be preoccupied with BDSM and sex for reasons. lol.

Staying is one decision Neal won't ever cop to. He won't ever tell Peter or El that he decided to stay with them. It'd almost broke Mozz. They had a long conversation one day when El and Peter were at work. They hashed it all out and had come out the other side all the better for it. Now, Neal has earned the ability to wear his mitts only when his Master and Mistress are away. Sometimes they put him into the arm straps. Only when he pouted and didn't want them to leave him. Not that he told them. He didn't tell them a lot of things.

He's lying in his cage when there's a knock at the door. The cage door is open for emergencies. Neal crawls out; wrapping his blanket about his naked form. It's cold in the house and he isn't allowed clothing. Neal waits for another knock. It doesn't come.

Several minutes later, the back door is shuttering as someone tries to open it. They're inept. Neal retreats to the master bedroom and closes the door. Then he goes for Peter's side of the bed where they have the panic button. Peter shelled out for it when a rash of burglaries started up in the neighborhood. Neal pushed it a couple of times. Then took the phone to the closet. He was supposed to sit behind the coats.

Sometimes Neal wondered if the FBI ever had to re-educate their agents. He opted for the attic. The stair way lay behind a panel in the back of the closet. He removed it softly and crawled in just as soon as the back door was busted open. He put the panel back. He practiced this daily when Peter and El were gone until he knew he could remove and replace it with his mitts.

Then. With his nose. He turned the phone on and called Peter.

~*~

Peter raced home. El was on her way as well. The Police had gotten there before them. Thankfully, the burglars had been chased off by a neighbor making a huge stink. They found Neal cowering in the back of the closet. Peter held his arms out to Neal who dove into his warm, protective embrace.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked.

"Yes." Neal said, not daring to look at Peter. "Now." he amended because getting punished for lying isn't something he wants right now. Truth be told he was scared. The mitts took away his ability to help himself. He can't help but hate them now.

"Okay. It's okay. You did well." Peter reassured him.

"Hon, Officer Parks needs to talk to Neal." El said softly. Doing her best not to undermine Peter as the Male Dominate in charge of the family. Neal waited to be told what to do. He was always careful to wait for orders whenever the family had guests over. He didn't want to make El or Peter look bad in front of strangers.

"Tell them what happened." Peter says into his ear as he helps Neal to his feet. Officer parks doesn't look away as Peter wraps the blanket tighter around Neal. Who feels as if the Officer is openly ogling him. He is sat on the bed and Peter stands to the side, silent but watching. He's going to be unbearable.

"Okay, so tell me what happened. Boy." Officer Parks ordered. His voice heavy with authority. Neal huddled in on himself, making a smaller target.

"I was lying in my cage, waiting for Master or Mistress to come back. It was about three, and there was a knock on the door. I'm curious. I wasn't going to open the door, I just wanted to see." Neal didn't look up as he told his story. "Anyway, I stood by the doorway of the Master bedroom, the one we're in now, and waited for another knock or something. I figured it was a solicitor or whatever. Then whoever had knocked on the front door was banging in the back. I closed the door here and pushed the panic button, I got the phone and called Master."

"How'd you work the phone with your mitts on?" Officer Parks asked. Neal gulped.

"With my nose..." he said quietly. "I was scared and I wanted my Master. I figured that since it was an emergency..."

"That's enough." Peter cut in.

"Is there any pertinent information you need?" Peter finished.

Officer Parks frowned but shook his head. "No, take care." the smile he gave off was supposed to be calming. Neal looked up briefly, and the smile was far more menacing than calming to him. Peter seemed to have caught it and saw the man out himself. Leaving El with Neal.

El sat on the bed next to Neal. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, now. I...I'm okay." Neal sighed. But what about next time? he asked himself. What if he's in full bondage gear and he can't get away?

"Neal, stop." El ordered. Neal blinks. He's shaking and breathing hard and...

"I don't understand...I don't understand. I've come through far more scarier things than a home invasion..."

"Neal?" Peter is back. A hand goes to cup the back of Neal's neck. Neal shudders. Closes his eyes. He goes to say something. But he can't even believe it and if he can't believe it than Peter isn't going to believe anything that comes out of his mouth right then either.

"I'm...ah...."

"Sssshhhh...we're here. We'll take care of you." El said. She got up and went to the closet. Neal watched, and only when he saw the bondage equipment she brought out did he actually break down crying.

"No. no. no. please. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Neal got to his knees. El and Peter remove the mitts but his arms are brought behind him and the arm binder slowly encases his upper limbs. Neal is sobbing even as a gag is fitted into his mouth.

"Sssshhhhh. We're here. We're going to take care of you." El says. Neal shakes his head and tries to speak. He's promised to be good, so good, but...they don't think he can be.

They think he's a bad slave. Not good at all.

Peter kisses Neal's cheek gently; "We're not punishing you." he says. Neal grunt. "We love you. You're good for us, always so good. Be good now. This bondage is our way of keeping you safe."

Safe? Neal questioned silently. I am not safe.

His ankles are cuffed together as are his knees. Peter scoops him up and El opens the top of the cage. Peter settles Neal down on his side and then the cage is closed - event he side that's left open during the day - and locked.

"Try to calm down. We're here now." El soothed. They leave the night light on, but leave the room to go downstairs.

Neal tries to not sob too loudly.

~*~

"What are we going to do?" El stirs the pasta. "He's usually relaxed when we put him into full bondage."

"It's not that he doesn't trust us. Well, I think we built some up. Not a lot. I think it's got to do with the break in today." The back door is boarded up and Peter plans on making a run to Home Depot after dinner.

"I thought the home invasions were rather odd." El said. "Nothing was taken in the two houses that were completely empty, but remember when Norma's home was broken into and her slave was taken? they still haven't found him and she's eighty. He took care of her." El rambled.

"I did have lunch with one of the Agent's from that task force. Apparently, this is the work of a slave ring."

"What?"

"Hon, you didn't think we didn't have a problem with illegal slave rings, did you?"

"Well, I figured that was a third world thing." El shrugged.

"No. Slaves who are tied up like we leave Neal are easy targets." Peter replied. "At least our home alarm system is wireless."

"Huh?"

"It's old school, but criminals looking to get into a house sometimes cut the wire from outside. It's not done now because most home alarm systems are wireless." Peter reiterated.

"Ah. I see. What did your friend say about the slave ring?" El asked.

"That they had it under control and not to worry about it." Peter frowned.

"We have to take Neal to work with us." Elizabeth says. "I can't leave him here. Before I thought it was safe, but not now."

"I understand." Peter replied. "You take him, I have to fill out papers and get it approved. I think with his history he can be of some help on some cases."

"He'll need some work clothing. I'll take him out tonight. He deserves a reward. He was so good. Even if he's crying right now. He is just so frightened." El sighed.

"What did your father do with slaves who...did what Neal is right now?" Peter asked.

"It'd depended on the trauma. There were some who couldn't be bound at all because their former owners had abused them so badly. I'm afraid of abusing him like that. It's so easy for us to..."

"We're not abusing Neal, honey." Peter said. Coming over with plates.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I work in White Collar, and come across abused slaves all the time. Their owners make them do the dirty work because they know that if their slave does it than they - the owner's - won't go to jail. It's a horrible loop hole." Peter sighed. "But, I try to help them. I usually put a note in about suspected abuse that needs to be investigate further by one of the Psychologists. Most of the time they find that the slave has been abused so much that the Owner's were able to talk them into anything." Peter said.

"And how is that any different from what we ask of Neal?" El asked.

"I don't know, I guess it's not. We could commit any white collar crime with his skills. Which was why I wanted him to start with. Anyone could abuse him and use him like that. I think we're far more noble than that. We'd never stoop so low." Peter tried to reassure her.

"You do keep him away from the Museums, don't you?" she laughed.

"No sense in gloating about it." Peter hummed.

"I know."

~*~

Later. Neal knelt at El's feet and is fed dinner by fork. He's out of the bondage and calmer. Though his eyes are still a bit red. El smiles and pets him, running her fingers through his soft hair. Neal leans into the touch.

Peter yells and curses from the kitchen. Neal startles and gets to his feet. He rushes to help Peter. The new door had fallen and almost clocked him on the head.

"Master, let me help." Neal says as he lifts it off Peter.

"Fine. Fine." Peter muttered.

"Neal?" El is in the kitchen. Neal hadn't ever sounded so bossy since he was turned over to them by Mozz. Neal gives her a guilty look.

"I'm sorry, I...I'm sorry." he says softly.

"I know you were worried, it's alright." Peter is busy drilling the bolts in that keep the door on its hinges. It's rather decorative for a back door but it's sturdy and it has an automative lock rather than a tradition one that can easily be jury-rigged.

Peter puts his tools down and turns to Neal, who's still standing. His hand goes to grip Neal's neck and cheek. "Mine." he whispered into Neal's ear. Neal moans and goes to his knees without prompting.

"Good boy." Peter rewards him.

"Let's finish dinner, Neal, and then we're going shopping." Neal stays long enough to get a kiss on the lips from Peter, then he crawls into the dinning room to finish being fed by El. Then he's dressed in kaki's, a button down blue shirt and he's even allowed an old sweater of Peter's to wear because it's rather a cool night.

El let's him sit in the passenger seat. He smiles at her when she indicated the seat. "Thank you, Mistress." he kissed her on the cheek before climbing into the car.

"I'm glad you see you're doing better." El said when she starts the car up. They're on the road to the Slave Emporium.

"I don't know why I freaked out so badly earlier." Neal tried to cover. He had a vague idea. He definitely would not like being in bondage when El and Peter are away, he isn't stupid. Mozz had been keeping an eye on criminals in the area because of the uptick in Slave kidnappings who were then auctioned off. The break in's were suspect and Mozz had all the data to prove that there was a possibility of them being hit just as much as the rest of the neighborhood.

"We're going to take you to work with us, until this whole slave ring is put down, at least." El explained. "Peter has to put in some paper work, because it's the FBI but you can come and help me. I just need to get once of those travel cages and a few other things. My clients expect Slaves to act a certain way, so I really want to go over some other behavioral training." El said.

"Yes, Mistress." Neal nodded. "I wish I had earned it though, instead of you and Master being threatened into it." Neal didn't always express his opinions. Knowing that it wasn't something most owner's wanted and decided that it was a bad idea to start a habit like that. Just in case Peter ever had to sell him.

"I was starting to work on that, actually, it's sometimes good to have a slave around. My Clients feel that if I don't have one that I'm not good at my job. It's a status thing." El sighs.

"If you don't mind me asking...?"

"Go ahead." El nodded her permission.

"How did you get around it?" Neal asked.

"I took some artistic photo's of you once, a long time ago. When you first came to us. I doubt you remember, you were rather distracted at the time. And I blew them up and hung them in the office. I gush over you and express how much I wish you could be with me but that we were in the middle of some intense training and I just couldn't put you into a work environment. They seem to take it positively." El smiles at him.

Neal blinked, he didn't remember pictures being taken and he isn't certain how happy he is to find out that she blew something so intimate up to hang up for the public to see. But, being the artist he is, he couldn't help but wonder what she'd done. So many angles and ways to express what he was going through at the time is utterly endless.

"And that reminds me, I know this seems rather odd...but...you still sketch, right?" El asked.

"Yes ma'am, I do." Neal nodded. He hadn't been able to do anything too much recently but he had sketched on some scrap paper he'd found while cleaning.

"Would you mind, sketching something classic for me? of you, tied up? I understand if you don't want it. It's a request not an order and if you refuse I'll not ask again..."

"I'd love to." Neal smiled. "I haven't been able to do anything artistic like that in a while and I'd love to. I...I know I'm difficult. But..."

"You're really doing well, I know this is hard on you. After having so many years free and everything." El said.

The car stopped and Neal is surprised that they're at the Slave Emporium already. He felt as if the drive aught to have taken longer. He reacher under the seat and brought out the extra pair of cuffs and leash that Peter and El kept in both of their cars. Neal offered the implements to El who fastened them onto him. She got out of the car first and went around, opened Neal's door and attached the leash.

Neal exited the car when El pulled the leash slightly. The first couple of weeks after Neal had rejoined Peter and El they'd worked on Leash commands. It's less invasive than verbal orders and Neal had taken to it easily. Mostly because he really didn't have a choice and it made his life easier. He'd been besides himself about Kate and depressed at the time. The training was a distraction. A good one. And it pays off right now.

Neal followed about a step behind El; she didn't like him to be too far away. She let the leash slack. People who held their pets too close tended to make them trip and that pulled too much on the spine. It's better to let the leash have a bit of leeway.

They passed an elderly woman, who's slave is muzzled and mitted/cuffed. He looks dejected as she jerks the leash. "My, my, how did you manage to have such a remarkably behaved slave?" she asked El as they passed. El gave the woman's slave a look over. She arched a brow.

"Trust." is all El says. Then moves on. Neal cannot bear to look at the slave and so lowers his gaze. They both ignore her abuse as she directed her slave into the car.

"Some people shouldn't be slave owners." El muttered.

Neal doesn't indicate his agreement.

It's warm inside the Emporium; there are few customers, it's going to be a relaxing shopping trip he can tell. El takes a cart, there's a hook for the leash. She glances back at Neal who smiles at her winningly. She rolls her eyes and Neal glances down, trying to hide a playful smirk. Soon he gets engrossed in what she's looking at.

"Peter wants another paddle, do you think black leather or brown?" she says out loud. Neal knows he can talk when something is directed at him.

"Master has a thing for well used base ball gloves, so maybe brown...?" Neal cocks his head, looking for something that looks a bit more antique.

El picks up and they soon find a paddle that could work. The handle is mahogany that's bee shined until one can see their reflection. The brown leather has creases in it, and is soft to the touch. El slaps her hand. Then smiled.

"That's a nice tingle."

"Oh dear." Neal says, looking mock-scared.

"You better be good, Baby." El replied.

"Yes, Mistress." Neal says as any good slave would. El rolls her eyes.

"My, what a well behaved slave."

El frowns but schools her face into a tight, polite smile as she turns to the man standing behind them. Neal freezes, quickly lowered his head and hunches in on himself a bit.

"Why thank you, we've been training very hard lately." El said.

The man tips his cow boy hat El. He's short but his ego fills the building. He has grey hair and ice blue eyes and is dressed in a plain suite but it looks good on him. "Please, tell me, who trains him?" the man indicated Neal.

"I do." El replied. She didn't elaborate.

"Ah, not your husband?" the man asked. It's an invasive question. Neal hides his annoyance as pest he can. El simply quirks an eyebrow at the man.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked.

"I want to buy your slave." The man replied. Neal gasps, without meaning. El steps in front of him a bit.

"No." she says, deadpanned. "I am not selling and neither is my husband."

"Ah, I understand." the man held his hands up. He tips his hat again and then goes on his way. "No offense." he says as he passes Neal. He gives the former bond forger a once over and a flirtatious wink. Neal feels violated and dirty.

"Ewww..."

El snorts in amusement. "Sorry. I don't like taking you out because of the attention like that you get sometimes."

"Is that the only offer you've ever gotten for me?" Neal asked.

"Well, one woman wanted to buy you when I went braw shopping once, I told her no. And then some clients offer when they see the pictures I have up of you. But, Peter and I both decided it'd be best if you stay with us." El said.

Neal fingered the GPS lock collar about his neck; "I quite agree." Neal says softly. "I couldn't ask for better owner's really. Not after what I put you through before..."

"I appreciate it, Neal, darling boy. Now. Let's buy this paddle. I bet Peter will want to try it out."

"Oh dear." Neal frowns. "It's a good thing I kneel a lot then." he winked.

El laughed.

~*~

"That's the one I want." Troy Adkins says into the phone, his Tenessee-ian lilt harsh. "I don't care how you go about it. But that's the slave I want."

~*~

"What'd you get me?" Peter laughed when El jumps his bones after she and Neal bring their goodies in from the shopping trip. She kisses him harshly and grips Peter's ass.

"We bought a few new toys, Mistress wants to try them out." Neal explained as he started taking things out of the bags. There are two big boxes that hold the travel cages that both Peter and El will need at work.

"And if I may ask, what's up with the cages anyway?"

"We want you to feel safe." El says after breaking the kiss with her husband.

Neal purses his lips and takes a long look at the cages. "Huh." he finally mutters then shrugged.

"What's wrong, don't you feel safe?" Peter asked.

"I spent a long time earning your trust to have the one upstairs open while you guys are gone. And mitted. I'm rather upset that one break in is changing that. Now I'll have to do it all over again and I'm not looking forward to it." Neal said. Truthfully. "I don't hate the cages, mind. I usually don't mind it."

"Then what's wrong?" El asked. All thoughts of hot sex gone out the door.

"It makes me vulnerable. That's why I didn't want to be put into so much bondage earlier." Neal blinked. "That's why I begged." he sounded dejected and guilty when he acknowledged his own behavior earlier.

Peter went to Neal, gripped him with both hands about the neck and cheek. Neal's slim GPS collar is cool to the touch. Neal's eyes close as Peter takes Neal's lips with his in a deep, intensely protective kiss.

"You're ours, and we won't ever let anything happen to you." Peter says against Neal's lips.

"Please, don't ever sell me." Neal says. Suddenly, his knees are going week and Peter's arms around him. Neal clings to him. As if Peter is the last rays of the sun before it goes out and Neal will be put into darkness without him. He won't let go of that last light.

"Never." Peter whispers.

El watches from the sidelines. This moment far more meaningful than her own with Neal in the store. She couldn't hold him then, it would have been deemed inappropriate. But here, in their own home. With Neal like this. All she wanted was to put him away and never let him out again. To keep him safe. Always.

"Come, to the bedroom. And bring the new toys." Peter says. Neal breaks his hold on Peter, not that he wanted to, but because he can't disobey a directive and get away with it. Not with either of them. Neal grabs up the new toys. Offers the new paddle to Peter.

Peter grinned. "It feels nice, like an old baseball glove."

Neal can't help a bark of laughter. El Snickers.

"Good." is all she'll say. 


	2. The gift of Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth and Peter show their love for Neal and Neal returns the sentiment. KINK galore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew that if I didn't update soon that I'd leave this story for a while and I didn't want that to happen. So this Chapter is ALL sex and kink. I tried to make it hot. I don't know if I succeeded. I like it. ;) Anyway. I'm going to try and make sure I update every day if I can. The weekend may be kinda sketchy. I have to work nights and my boss has decided that we can't have any devices. It's twelve hours of me watching people sleep unless they have to be changed, like, that's a LONG time. But anyway. That aside. I'll do my best to finish this before Friday. I can't promise anything too much. Only the next chapter is either gonna be the end or just plain plot. 
> 
> Also, if there are any particular kinks anyone would like to see me do, let me know in the comments. I'm mostly open to anything. I'd do a bit of research first but I'm looking for new kinks to explore in my fiction.

He is stripped, slowly. Alabaster skin is revealed by the light of a single lamp. The soft, yellow glow casts shadows upon the wall of three. Neal in the middle. A hand trails down his spine, another along his hip and upper thigh. Peter smells the sweet tang of lavender. El's favorite scent on Neal. Lately, they've been too preoccupied with life to have sex and Peter finds that he missed this when he was close to Neal earlier. Now it fills his nose and he can't help but burry his face into Neal's neck; lick a bit of skin.

His reply is a shiver and a moan from Neal. Their slave doesn't know what to do. He gripped El's hips as she unbutton's his shirt. She gripped his wrists and pried them away to his sides. The shirt slipped over his arms and to the floor. Next goes the pants. He's naked and glorious and all Peter wants to do is show Neal how much they want, adore and love him.

A severe feeling of possession comes upon him. El has a look in her eyes which promises a lot of things. Peter is certain. And he hopes it's for Neal's sake. He'd never seen Neal so shaken as he had earlier that afternoon and his admission about the cage is very important.

"Who do you belong to?" Peter asked. His words loud even to him though he tried to whisper.

"You, and Mistress. I belong to you and Mistress." Neal gulps air as he tries to answer.

"We own you, and will never give you up." Peter reassured. Neal nods. His eyes are closed and El slips a leather blindfold over them. Neal gasped. He's frozen to the spot.

"You need to work through it, dear. We know it's hard for you right now. But it's us. No one is going to hurt you. We will do that." El admonishes. Neal doesn't relax right away but he nods frantically. Trying so hard to be good for them.

"You are so good for us." Peter says. Realizing his mistake earlier after the aborted break in. "None of this is your fault, we trust you." Peter continued.

"We're showing you this, please accept it." El put in.

"And I will, if you'll let me give my submission?" Neal's word make the both still. They had a feeling that there was more to Neal being with them than they could know or assume. They felt that asking would be too much for Neal. Now though...

"What do you mean?" El asked.

"I want to give it you." Neal said. "I...decided to stay. After Kate. I don't want to leave. I want to stay and give you what you need." Neal can hardly get the words out. It's always so hard to tell them what he feels.

Peter sweeps in and hugs Neal close to him. Back to chest. "Thank you."

"What?"

"I know that you could have left at any time, if you really wanted. GPS collar or no. You proved that the first time. I am always afraid you'll be gone when I get home from work." Peter tried to return Neal's need of want with his own.

"I really hope you know we love you." El said. Not knowing exactly what she could say to Neal that proved to him that she is head over heels with him.

"I know. I know and I am too."

"Good." El sighs.

"Are we alright?" Peter asked.

"Yes," Neal nods. "Your wish is my command, no, my gift."

Peter and El smiles and hold him close.

~*~

Neal needs. He holds his arms out and suddenly El is there. She runs her finger up his jaw to trace the edge of his ear. She kisses him. It's hard and teeth bite his lower lip. He moans into her mouth and Peter's hands run up and down his sides in slow, leisurely, strokes. Neal shivers hard within their arms. His cock filling as he's slowly played with.

"What can we give you?" El asked.

"I...whatever you want. Honest." Neal stutters out.

"Can we try out the new paddle?" Peter asked.

Neal finds that he liked them asking him. He doesn't expect it to happen all the time but he appreciates the effort right now.

"Please." he replies.

Peter bits his neck, sucks a patch of skin into his mouth. He's just as hard and Neal can feel Peter's hard on lie in the crack of his ass. Just waiting to take him.

  
"Okay, come one." El took Neal's hand and led him to the bed. Peter let him go. El helped him to lie on his front, and she kisses his wrists even as she cuffs them into the supple leather restraints they'd used since the beginning. Neal sighs. He pulled on the restraints. Not too tight, not too loose. He could slip them with some time and tenacity. And that's a comfort. Even though he does trust and love El and Peter, it's a habit Neal won't give up. Especially after that afternoon.

"Can I gag you?" El asked, picking up from Peter.

"What kind?" Neal asked.

"Well, what about the new gag? I think you liked it at the store." El says.

Neal smiled. "Sure. I do like it."

The gag is a black silicone. There's a large bulb which fills Neal's mouth. He cannot talk around it and his moans are muffled. The flap os silicone on the outside seals over his lips. It's buckled in the back and El does it up good and tight. She checks the straps, to make sure they're not too cruel. "is that okay?"

Neal nodded.

"We're going to take care of you." She kisses his cheek gently and Neal nuzzled at her as much as he could. There's a soft pat on his back side. Peter's hands are rough, as he pets the cleft of ass cheek.

"Ready?"

Neal nods again.

~*~

Peter is in love with the new gag. It engulfs Neal's mouth and lower jaw in such a way that speaks to the darker side of his soul. It makes Neal look vulnerable. El is gentle putting it on and checking in with Neal. They haven't done that for a long time. And Peter finds that it's nice. It's nice to know that their Neal wants them to do this to him. And he's okay with it; Peter forgot that Neal really hadn't the option to choose. And giving that to him has to be just as important to Neal as it is to them.

Peter resolves to do that more.

He caresses Neal's back side. The two, soft globes of his ass clench under his touch. Neal always does that at the start of a spanking session. It makes the spanking hurt more, but no matter how many times Peter tries to get Neal to relax, he just won't.

"Neal," he has to try again. "I need you to relax. This isn't a punishment."

Neal nods, takes a deep breath, lets it go. Peter can feel the muscles un-doing themselves under his hand. He doesn't give Neal the time to worry, the soft, brown paddle is brought down on the buttocks. One strike on each cheek. High up near the back.

Neal grunts around the gag and jerks on his cuffs; Peter pets him again, until Neal settles, not entirely relaxed but almost. Then he brings the paddle down again. Neal keens and El pets his face and neck. Tracing the bit of skin Peter had sucked on earlier. It's slightly bruised. El licks her lips and bends down to finish the job Peter started. The collar sits just above the hickey. It'll be seen by everyone. And neither El or Peter have a problem with that.

Neal jerks but El keeps him in place and Peter smacks the two mounds of skin in front of him several times. Peter watches the skin go from milk in color, to a light pink. He pinches some of the skin, and twists. Neal bucks within his grip.

"Neal?" El asked.

He nodded. Peter waits a beat, then slaps the pinked skink a few more times. He's going slowly, he wants to build it up in layers, until he reaches a nice red. And he planned on spanking Neal again in the morning, before work. To make sure Neal knows that they love him. Neal is trembling now, and the paddle is brought down harder than before. Peter makes certain not to hit the same spot, instead he uses a random pattern around both to build up the sensation.

~*~

It hurts so good. Neal groans. He's always liked being spanked. Even from the beginning when this had just been a con. He felt the strike before he heard it and his cock is so hard. He can feel a damp spot on the blanket beneath him. He moans again as Peter's new paddle work his over and over and over again. Neal doesn't want it to stop.

El is suckling on his neck and he knows he's going to have one hell of a mark come morning. It comforts him in the smallest way. Knowing that they both want him enough to put their marks on him. More so than the collar even. He shudders and without knowing he's cum all over the place.

There's tears in his eyes.

~*~

"Dear," El let up, "I think you just made him cum." she giggled.

"What?" Peter cocked his head.

"Neal?"

His face heated up and El kissed him. "We aren't mad, we just didn't know you liked it so much." She said, amused.

Neal can't really answer due to the gag. He tried though.

"Oh, we're not mad." Peter reassured him. "I am going to take advantage of this, just so you know." he couldn't help a chuckle and Neal moaned in mock-fear.

"Hmmm...but we didn't give you the order to cum, did we?" El says. She isn't angry, just teasing.

Neal moans and pulls on his bindings.

"How about you let us lock you up?" she asked.

Neal nods. Peter helps El undo the cuffs so that they can turn Neal over onto his back. The cuffs are re-attached and El digs into the bag of goodies. Out comes a sound. It's ribbed and long. She also has a new cock cage in had.

"Whoa." Peter whistled, impressed. El giggled.

"I'm going to clean the sound," El announced and runs to the bathroom. Neal sighs.

"Don't worry, we'll let you out, eventually." Peter teased. Neal probably tried to say something sarcastic but the gag kept the words from taking form. Peter pinched a nipple then climbed off the bed to attach the ankle cuffs. Now Neal is spread eagled on the bed when El returns.

"I'm going to work this into you now." El says.

Peter watches as El takes some lube, the tip is coned so it fits within the piss slit. She squeezes a bit, lets up and waits before squeezing again. Neal moans and does his best not to buck his hips. Peter takes the hint and climbed onto Neal. Straddling his boy, Peter faces El as she feeds the ribbed sound slowly into Neal's dick. Peter can now see that it's silicone and can bend. Handy.

Once it's in all the way - Neal shudders with each rib that word his dick from the inside as it moves down and down - she fits on the cock cage. It's a silver tube that bends down. There's no chance of Neal getting off with it.

"The key hole is hidden too. He can't pick it." El giggles. She knows just as much as Peter how good of an escape artist Neal is. Neal moans as she fits it onto him. The key is on a chain that she hung around Peter's neck. he smiles and kisses her. Deeply.

"And I picked up some ball shields." she said. Wagging her eyebrows. Neal wiggled underneath Peter but Peter didn't let up his weight. The ball shields are round objects that fit over Neal's, now soft, balls. They're now out of reach and locked down tight. El keeps the Shield keys.

"That's something, alright." Peter says.

"Super sexy, too, right?" El asked.

"Yeah. It's making me want him more." Peter admitted.

"Good." El sighed. She motioned at Peter to get off. He does and she crawls up Neal's body to sit on his chest.

"Neal, darling, could you do mama a favor?" El asked, "And lick me until I come?"

Neal nods, probably wanting out of the gag. El smirks as she undoes it. He stretches his jaw a bit as she settles over the lower part of his face. El went without underwear and all she had to do was hike up her skirt for Neal to get to her, wet, and ready, pussy.

She moaned as he swept his tongue over her, paying particular attention to the hood. Neal cradled it with his tongue lovingly, and went slow so she could enjoy it. He never wanted to rush this, always took his time to let her know that he was dedicated.

~*~

Elizabeth tastes like vanilla and pumpkin spice. He doesn't know how this can be, but it is and he loved it. Peter tastes more like pineapple and is far more sweet than El. Neal finds these differences oddly endearing. He licks her back to front, swirls his tongue along her clit and hood. Her clit is far more sensitive than the insides of her vagina and he wants her to feel all of what his tongue can do.

His dick tried to stir within it's bondage, but it can't do a thing. The ribbed action rubs the soft insides, and he shivers. He isn't expecting a sudden intrusion at his hole. He jerks up, taking El in his mouth and sucking hard, lest she think he's neglecting his job.

"Neal, do that some....ah! mooore...." El ordered. Lost within the pleasure. Neal sucks her and licks at the same time. He get a mouthful of her lovely juices and swallows it down. Some dribbles down his chin but he doesn't care. All he wants is to give her all the pleasure he can.

The intrusion at his hole makes itself known again, in the form of a finger worming its way inside; it hit his prostate, and he jerks. Seeing stars. El cries out and cum into his mouth. He licks it away and then licks at her more. El sighs. She loves the aftermath of coming and having him lick her after. It sends the most delicious feelings through her veins.

The finger within him is joined by a second one and he's being stretched out; more lube is added and a third finger. Neal moaned. He feels sloppy and Peter hasn't even fucked him yet.

~*~

El lets Neal clean her up before she lifts herself off him and sit on his left side. She looks at Peter who is working Neal open with slow, fastidious, movements of his fingers. Neal gasped. With his mouth free he makes the most wonderful sounds and El wants to hear all of them.

"Ready?" Peter asked.

"Yes, please, Master....please? I....I hope I earned it." Neal begged.

"You've earned this and more, sweetheart, don't worry." Peter replied. He kisses Neal's hip lightly. Then he removes his fingers and replaces it with is dick. He thrusts in slowly; making Neal feel it every inch of the way until he bottoms out. Neal takes deep breaths and twitches beneath Peter. Peter lies over Neal and kisses him deeply. He can taste El on Neal's tongue and it makes him moan. That with the combined heat of Neal surrounding him, has Peter pulling out just a bit, then jutting back in. Poking Neal's bladder more than anything.

Neal gasped. "Uh....Master...!"

Peter chuckles. He starts up an actual pattern of pull and thrust. He wants Neal to feel it of every second of the night and day. Neal bared his neck to Peter as a deep thrust has him crying out, begging for something he knows he can't have.

Peter takes it slow. He wants to come so bad himself but he is determined to hold out. To a point. El watches, then she gets back into the fray. She pinches at Neal's nipples, Peter has sit up enough so that he can still fuck Neal but their slave's chest is clear of obstruction.

They drive Neal to the heights of pleasure, and keep him there. He's unable to cum no matter how much he begs for it and knows he can't have it. He doesn't mind, really, not that he'd tell them that. Still, it's there and has nowhere to go until they unlock his dick.

"That won't happen, for a while." El growled into his ear.

"Sorry, I didn't know I had said that out loud, but I have got to piss." Neal frowns.

"Hmmm...." El has that lilt in her voice, the one that means Neal is in for a test.

"I won't make you, but...would you...let us have that control?" El asked.

Neal blinked up at them; "You're letting me chose?"

"Yes." Peter thrusts in, particularly hard. Neal jerked.

"Yes. For tonight, at least." El said.

Neal endures some particularly punishing thrusts as he tries to decide what to do. "How long?" he asked

"A day, for starters." El smirks. She and Peter are good at getting what they want. "And as a reward you can orgasm again."

"But, you want to keep me in the cock cage, for a while?" Neal asked.

"Is that too hard for you?"

"No, well, I don't masturbate without your say so." Neal grunts. Peter has stilled and is cumming. El knows because Peter twitches, but doesn't groan or make any noise. Neal can feel hot, wetness within him.

"Well, what do you say?" Peter demanded, none too gently. He's out of breath but he's lying over Neal again, running messy fingers through Neal's hair. He pulls out and scoops up some of his cum. And deposits it on Neal's face. Neal hates being messy. And this is just cruel.

"Alright, I'll...okay." Neal finally says. He scrunches up his face. "Master, really?" he pouted. Peter had jabbed his bladder from the outside again. The sound makes certain the Neal can't cum or piss.

"I love it when you beg, and when you're desperate. It's so beautiful." Peter said, and kisses him again.

~*~

Neal is settled between them, more cum decorates his face, Peter had scooped more that had escaped Neal's rectum and smeared it all over. El had rubbed herself into another orgasm, and did the same. It was their mark of ownership. And Neal couldn't help but feel a particular fondness even though he rather disliked this ritual. But he didn't call them on it.

His wrists are cuffed behind him, and he's mitted. The new gag is back in his mouth and he's still blindfolded. He hasn't seen them this entire time. Not that he minds. Peter's hand cups Neal's captured dick and balls in his sleep. El has an arm over his chest. Neal tries to go to sleep but he can't help but listen to the night sounds of the house settling. He doesn't know what time it is when Satchmo joins them. Only that Peter sleepily inserts his cock into Neal's well used hole before falling back to sleep again.

And eventually, Neal, drifts off.

 

 


	3. Cream and sugar with your plot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neal is a tricky fox. El and Peter shouldn't let him out of their sight. And the Bad Guys make an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reasons unknown to me I was channelling Curela Devil's Henchmen. Boris and what's his face. For the two henchmen in this chapter. lol. Also. I'm gonna try and update every day. Because this one isn't too long. Maybe another two chapters to go? Something. But, I do work nights and I sleep during the day so if I get up early enough I'll do my best. I can't write on my lunch and breaks like before because of new rules at work, but I'll bring some paper and pen and do it the old fashioned way. I'd just have to transcribe and stuff when I get home. 
> 
> Please enjoy. Things kinda changed. But I am still gonna have Neal slavenapped. ;)

"Hey," something nudges Neal in the shoulder. He squints into the darkness. Peter is behind him undoing the bondage. Neal groans as he stretches. Sleeping in bondage is always hard, it cramps his muscles and he wishes that El and Peter would let him sleep without it. The blindfold is removed and then the gag.

"I'd leave that in but I don't think it's waterproof." Peter explained. Neal nods. Understanding that he doesn't have permission to speak. It's five in the morning and Peter is pulling Neal from the bed and to the bathroom. Peter takes a quick leak, which makes Neal jealous. Because he stupidly agreed to this little desperation game of El's. She'd even asked. It wasn't fair of them to distract him like that!

Peter grabs his attention with a kiss to the cheek; "I'm proud of you, Buddy." he says. Neal can't help the small smile. He always goes warm at the core when Peter praises him. It's not often that he does so and Neal hates that he finds himself waiting for it. And it comes when he least expects it. He goes with Peter willingly into the shower. He washes his Master first. Gently, but not slowly. They all have to be at work today.

Peter refuses to let Neal wash himself and so takes over. He steps out of the spray and bodily puts Neal under it. The younger man stands still as Peter works shampoo into his hair. Rinses. Then conditioner. Peter uses his own Body Wash, even though El got a bottle of body ash for Neal. Peter likes it if Neal smells like him. The deep bruise he and El had mouthed into Neal's neck has blossomed over night and Peter hates to cover it up.

It'll be a v-neck for El's work place. To show off just how loved Neal is. And a work, button down for Peter's because he doesn't want anyone to get distracted by Neal. He still has to fill out the paper work and it'll be a couple of weeks of El taking him to work with her.

They step out of the shower to El having coffee waiting. One for Peter and one for Neal. Who looks surprised and then pleased when she hands him a cup. It has sugar and milk in it more than coffee but Neal smiles his thanks.

"I didn't know if the gag was water proof." Peter explained.

"It is." El smiled. "But, Neal's been good so I don't see a problem in keeping it out. Darling, it's alright to say 'please' and 'thank you' if you're un-gagged." El directed in her slave trainer voice.

"Yes Mistress, thank you for the coffee. And thank you for clearing up the rules for me. I was afraid that..."

"I know." El held up a hand and Neal went silent at the command. "It's fine. Dear. I'll take ownership of that. I should have said so at the beginning. Please remember it from now on. Alright?" and that was a direct question.

"Yes Mistress."

"Alright, my turn for the shower." El said. She kissed Peter and Neal on the lips as she passed.

"Come on." Peter shooed Neal towards the closet where he handed Neal some kaki's an undershirt and a V-neck that El had gotten when Neal earned the privilege of going to work with one of them. Neal got dressed. Peter has him finish the coffee while he picks out a tie.

Neal, watches from the sidelines, getting fidgety as he watches Peter tie the worst looking tie he'd ever seen. Neal wondered why all FBI agent's had the worst sense of dress in the world. Sure, they all had to wear suits but they could at least try with the ties.

El comes out of the bathroom, and is half dressed in stockings, a slip and her bra. "What should I wear today, Neal?" she asked. Because Peter isn't to be trusted even with his wife's wardrobe.

"The red dress, Mistress." Neal grinned. "And the black pumps."

"The one's you wear on our dates?" Peter asked.

"Those one's make Mistresses legs look very slimming." Neal informed him.

El giggled. "Neal." she admonished.

Neal looked away as if he were embarrassed. "And sexy."

"That's right," El said proudly, "they do make my legs look extra sexy, and powerful." she grinned as she gathered the clothing. Neal helped her with the zipper and put her shoes on for her. He's down on one knee. Looking very much like the Prince finding his Princess. He gives El such a look of adoration that Peter can't help but watch them, taken aback, and wondering at how on Earth he got so lucky as to have both El and Peter to be his.

"Alright, breakfast." El directs them both out of the room. They grab the empty coffee cups. El doesn't allow Neal a second cup of coffee and instead pours him some milk with added vitamins. Caffein doesn't mix well with it, which was why she'd put more milk than coffee for him. It was a treat he didn't get often. Neal appreciates it anyway.

And it is a closely guarded secret that Mozz brings him the best roast in town. And takes the cup with him when he leaves. And maybe, he does it because he practically tied Neal up and called Peter to get his slave back. Still. Neal decided to milk that particular guilt whenever he felt the need.

Coffee is just one need.

They finish breakfast and are out the door by six. Peter leaves with a quick kiss for each of them. El takes her time. Neal does the dishes and they let Satchmo out and put food and water out for him. El grabs a coat for her and Neal and then they're in the garage.

"You can lie down in the back," she says. "I know I usually leave later, but today is going to be a bit different since I have to set you up a corner in the office. And we need to go over some training before clients inundate us." El smiled at Neal as he climbed into the back of the car and lies down on the seat. He gives her a quick smile. Excited to be going out.

El shuts the door on him and then gets into the drivers seat. She starts the car up, opens the garage and they're on their way. After, making sure that the garage door shuts. Of course.

~*~

"Hey, Hey..." a pudgy fellow pulls the car to a stop as they see Mrs. Burke drive away. "Ain't ti a bit early for her ta leave?" he asked his friend. A tall fellow. They're both dressed as plumbers.

"Sometimes, I guess she's got a busy day the usual." the other replied.

"Should we go get the slave now?" pudgy said.

"Yeah. We shouldn't hang around too much. I'll pull in and we'll make like there's a leaky pipe or something." the taller one said. "Slaves are so easy."

If anyone were walking down the street right then they wouldn't have looked twice at the plumber van. Nor at the two men who climbed out of it. Nor that they announced their intentions, presumably, to someone inside. Even though after they had knocked several times no one but the dog had bothered to answer them.

The taller fellow picked the lock on the front door. They were in. It took them mere moments to search the house and find the slave gone.

"Fuck my life." Pudgy said.

"Fuck both of us, Mr. Adkins is gonna shave our balls off." Slim muttered.

"Fuck." they cursed again.

~*~

Neal helped El set the cage up. He removed his shoes and El put them away in the bottom set of drawers in her desk. She then hooks a heavy, metal, collar around his neck. It fits just slightly under the GPS collar and is held to the desk by a velvet rope, which looks deceiving since it's velvet covered chain links. There isn't a lock in sight. El never would have used this if Neal had just come to them. He'd sneak his way free in no time. But, the training had really taken with him and he knelt on a pillow by her side as she went over the accounts and what each client wanted for their perspective party's.

It's six thirty when El's partner in crime, Vivian, showed up.

"Oh, you finally brought him!" she coos at Neal who gives her a decidedly scared look. "Oh El! he's as beautiful as you described."

El laughed. Vivian hadn't come too close or tried to touch Neal. She never liked it when people acted too familiar with her slave. It was impolite.

"Thank you, Vivian. This is Neal's first trip to the office. You may have heard about that string of break in's in our neighborhood?" El asked.

"It's all over the news that a slave was home when the burglars tried to get in and hit his panic button...no! that wasn't you was it?" she pointed at El.

"Yes. Poor Neal was besides himself with fear yesterday." El put her hand on Neal's head, he'd progressively gotten more embarrassed and his gaze had found the floor far more interesting and his head went in that direction. She gripped his hair and pulled his head up so that he was looking up at her. She gave him such an intense stare that Neal gulped; waiting for a reprimand of some sort.

"Oh, that must have been horrible." Vivian said sympathetically. "Why didn't you take the day off?"

"We felt it would be best for him if we tried to keep some semblance of normalcy." El said. She let her grip go but ran her fingers through his hair in apology.

"Ah. I see. Well. I hope they catch those crooks soon. I wouldn't feel safe at all. As it is I leave mine with my Mother." she shook her head. "Ah. I got a call from an Adkins fellow. He wants to come in and..."

Neal tuned the rest of the conversation out, but made sure not to move an inch when El stopped petting him and went to work with Vivian over what to do with their new client. They didn't normally do anything for slave auctions. But business had been bad for a couple months now and the extra money would be worth it.

~*~

"I'm sorry, Peter." Henry sighed. "I've got nothing. No one see's anything and they don't leave a trail."

"Neal didn't leave a trail and I found him." Peter returned.

"Yeah, but my crooks aren't young, underwear models." Henry snorted. "Face it, you got lucky with Caffrey."

Peter shot him a look of derision. "I did. And so why is it harder for everyone else?"

"You had some drive while you were on his ass." Henry shrugs.

"And the local police aren't helping. There's some officer who thinks your slave made the whole thing up to get attention." Henry replied.

"What?" Peter blinked. That thought hadn't ever came to him. Neal's reaction had been truthful. He knew it. He knew it to the bottom of his feet. Neal hadn't faked what had happened to him yesterday.

"No." Peter shook his head. "You need to look into this further. Neal didn't fake it."

"Are you certain?" Henry asked.

"How could he break the back door when mitted, Henry? tell me that?" Peter challenged.

"Maybe he had a friend do it." Henry said.

"Neal has one friend, and that friend turned him over to me. No way would Neal still be friends with that person." Peter returned.

"And further more, at least three slaves were taken. The rest of the break in's, when no one was home, not even the slave, nothing turned up stolen. That means the thieves are after slaves." Peter said.

"I know. I know...."

"I do not want to get a call that my house was broken into, again, but this time be told that Neal was slavenapped. Okay?" Peter said. He glared at Henry.

"I'd find him again. I'll turn over every rock to find him and those who took him. Mark my words, Henry, I'll walk all over you to get Neal back."

Henry gulped. "Good to know, Peter..."

~*~

Adkins glared at Slim and Pudgy. "What do you mean you weren't able to take him?"

"It turns out that the wife took him to work, she must have had him lie down in the back seat for some reason." Slim muttered.

"Look, we got into the house easy, it's not our fault the owner's got paranoid after yesterday's attempt." Pudgy put in.

"Which isn't our fault." Slim replied. "Me and Victor" - here he nudges his head in the direction of Pudgy - "may not be the best slavenappers in the world, but we do it quiet like. Your main team is far too rough and ready if you ask me."

"I didn't ask you." Adkins growled. Yet, he couldn't deny his henchman's words.

"Watch for an opening and take him. I want that slave personally." he muttered.

"Okay, boss." Slim nods.

~*~

El glanced down at Neal. She'd allow him to lie on the pillow which he'd been kneeling on for that last two hours. His knees must hurt. He had his eyes closed but she wasn't certain if he were asleep.

"He wouldn't do that." she said.

"I know." Peter said on the other side of the line.

"Than why would it even be suggested?" she asked.

"He does have a history." Peter replied.

"I know." El sighed. "But, he wouldn't fake yesterday."

"Henry is going with that theory, he isn't going to look into it any more." Peter replied.

"What are we going to do?" El asked.

"We'll either have to wait for it all to blow over or I look into it on my off time." Peter said.

"Alright," El agreed. "What should I ask him?"

"Just see if...see if he's happy with us. I know we shared some thing last night but I just want to make certain it's not a..."

"I know." El interrupted. "I'll ask."

They said their good by's and love you's then El hung up the phone.

"Neal."

Bright blue eyes opened and glanced up at her. he hadn't fidgeted once but he heard her end of the conversation.

"Someone thinks I made it up, don't they?" Neal asked.

"I'm sorry, Peter is all about Trust but Verify." El replied.

"I don't blame him." Neal said. "Not really. I understand. But I didn't make yesterday up. Not at all." Neal moved back to his knees and put his head on El's knee. She began to stroke his head.

"Hungry?"

"Starving, when do we do lunch?" he looked up at her just like Satchmo sometimes when she made BBQ and he started to beg because her mother had started a bad habit with the dog. El smiled.

"Soon, but I can give you a snack." She said.

"That'd be great, Mistress." Neal grinned. El pulled out a package of raisins and a juice box.

"I can't feed you, I have work to do so I'll trust you to eat this." she said.

Neal cocked his head at her, but nodded.

"Ah. When I was eight my Dad had this slave, I don't even remember her name. But she had a horrible relationship with food. We were just used to handing our slaves food and they'd it. Well, she didn't and we never could figure it out. Anyway, he just decided to hand feed her. It was so bad that he bought her from her former owner. I suppose that owner was the root problem and she got better with dad. But, she passed away soon after we bought her." El retold the story, she caressed Neal's face and smiled at him, trying to hold tears back from her eyes.

"I'll eat it," Neal replied. "You don't have to worry about that with me." he tried to reassure her. He kissed her palm and removed the packaging loudly.

"I know. It's just a habit Dad had us kids get into after her. It drove the other slaves nuts. They were always talking amongst each other and saying how it was silly since she'd been the only one who had a problem with food." El said.

"I guess your dad just didn't want to risk it again." Neal replied. "I can see why you'd be paranoid about it." he popped a few raisins into his mouth and chewed. El watched every moment until he swallowed.

"Should I open my mouth for you, Mistress?" he teased.

El snorted. "Smartass."

"A sexy one." Neal winked.

El couldn't argue with that.

~*~

"There you are." Mozz said. He hurried up to Neal who stood in line at a near by coffee shop. He somehow had earned the reward to go out on his own. He'd picked up a scarf to hide his slave collar. People didn't take two glances at him since the shiny metal wasn't on display.

"Here I am." Neal replied. It'd been a while since he and Mozz had spoken. He found that he'd missed Mozz.

"How's it going?" Neal asked.

"Everything is fine except I'm having trouble with my freedom train." Mozz said softly.

"Oh?"

"Someone's been kidnapping slaves, and re-selling them." Mozz replied.

"And that's a problem because?" Neal asked.

"Because a few of those slaves were one's I freed. Neal. This is bad business." Mozz glared. "Plus, they're striking your neighborhood."

Neal let out a relieved sigh. "Okay." he nodded. "I do know this since someone tried to break into the house yesterday while I was home alone. I had to press the panic button and call Peter."

He paid for the coffee and took the drink tray away. He couldn't be long. El was keeping time.

"What!? they tried to get you?" Mozz asked.

"I guess they tried, a neighbor scared them off. So they didn't make it inside. They just broke the back door window. Peter replaced it last night but I'll be going to work with one of them." Neal explained.

"I'm going to do some recon at your place." Mozz said. "I need to find out who these people are and shut them down. You'll help right?" Mozz asked.

Neal sighed.

"I'll get into trouble but yeah. You have once of those trackers that can go under the skin, right?"

"Yeah, the kind that can't be picked up too. It's brand new. I have five just for shits and giggles." Mozz replied.

"So. I'll have to make out that I got out and smashed the window in, then hit the panic button and faked the rest of it. Only, I just told El I didn't. This is gonna be...."

"Neal..."

"No. We started the Freedom Train together, we have to keep it going. Until you can get that bill through the House and Congress." Neal replied. "I'll take my licking's like a gentleman, thank you." Neal frowned.

"It's your funeral, friend." Mozz replied.

"It's gonna suck." Neal rolled his eyes.

"You can do it."

"I know, I just wish I didn't have too." Neal turns away and discard the scarf on a bench before re-entering El's office.

~*~

His admission of guilt went over with El just as well as it could. She drove him home, put the new gag and the arm binders on. Cuffed his ankles and laid him down in the cage. She added a blindfold last minute then raced out of the house. She really did have a lot of work but she wasn't going to let Neal enjoy the time out of the house and she couldn't put him into that much bondage while having client come in and out. It'd undermine the punishment.

Neal didn't have long to wait until Mozz made his entrance and helped him out of it all.

"This is gonna make it worse when you do come back to them." Mozz said.

"I've had enough of a vacation." Neal shook his head. They made sure Satchmo had gone out and had food and water before leaving the dog alone, again. Neal picked the GPS collar - another model he'd practiced with before but didn't tell Peter - and they were off.

~*~

Neal has trouble adjusting to being a legal citizen again. Mozz reminds him that he doesn't have to kneel or ask for things, that he can sit on the furniture and do what he wants. The first thing Neal does, is lock pick the new cock cage and ball shield El had fitted onto him the evening before and take a very long, much needed piss. And even though he had a shower that morning, he took another one just to relish the feeling of being able to chose how and when to wash himself and how long he could stay in said shower.

Half an hour later he emrged to Mozz setting up an art space; "For me?" Neal grinned. It did not at all feel like a reward he is used to getting because he had pleased his owner's.

"It's an I love you, don't look into it the other way." Mozz said.

"How many sketches do you need?" Neal asked.

"At least three, that'll fund the Freedom Train for another two years. A Caffrey original is hard to get in the underground art market. You know." Mozz smirked.

"I never thought I was that popular." Neal replied.

"You've been a slave for how long?" Mozz asked.

"I guess...almost a year, off and on." Neal shrugged.

"And you haven't put out anything since two years ago. These will go for a fortune." Mozz clapped his hands together.

"Good." Neal said. "Now, what about that slave ring?"

"I did some digging." Mozz went to get out his lap top while Neal pulled on some pj's bottom's and a t-shirt from his suite case. He went over to the art supplies and mused on what he should draw.

"And?" Neal asked.

"The ring is headed by some Adkin's fellow." Mozz replied. "He has two teams of people who break into home's and steal slaves. He's just been in the paper recently because he's opened a gallery, and of course no one knows about the illegal slave ring except for us and the FBI thinks it's just a fluke. Two small time rings who're fighting over territory. The lead Agent can't see through the trees worth shit." Mozz groused.

"Oh." Neal said not paying too much attention; except to the pertinent details. He'd picked up charcoal. His go to art medium.

"Anyway." Mozz rolled his eyes. "Your former Owner, Elizabeth Burke is doing a thing for his gallery opening/slave auction." Mozz said.

"Wait, a slave auction?" Neal turned from the sketching paper he put out. To do a practice run on.

"Yeah. I've already gotten into his systems, not easy by the way, and I've pinged a few slaves we'd already helped. Plus all the one's from your neighborhood and in a couple other one's not more than five miles away. This guy is looking for a huge pay out. He's using his gallery as a cover, because Burke is gonna think it's all legit. And he has the paper work to prove it."

"So we fake the paper work." Neal said. "I can make a copy with enough discrepencies that anyone actually looking at it is gonna think it's strange. We'll put in an anonymous tip to the White Collar team about this guying engaging in fraud. I'll make up some other documents to prove that too." Neal thought out loud.

"I'm a couple paces ahead of you." Mozz said. "You're gonna be busy with the sketching so I went ahead and faked all that paper work. You just need to get in, replace the original with the copies and get out."

Neal nodded. "That'll work. What's the best time?"

"His team's don't usually work during the day and the slaves are held in a separate warehouse because it'd be too risky to have them at the gallery. So all you have to do is look your best, con your way in to the back office and such and bingo!"

"Good plan." Neal muttered.

He refused to be worried about it. Seriously. Even though his gut told him this was a bad idea.


	4. The End, or is it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neal and Mozz have a plan all ready to go and things get tied up into a bow. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT the ending I wanted but the only one I could come up with. I HATE endings. I can never write the one's I want. BUT, I do like a neat bow on them so this is kinda that....??????? Maybe. I don't know. Sorry. I may try to write another one to this series where the bad guy here comes back to take revenge on Neal. But that's a very small idea and I am not certain if I will do it.

"I can't believe he did it again!" El wailed. Pissed to high heaven.

"Hon." Peter tried to calm her down. El spun on her heels and exited the bed room for the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Peter sighed. El didn't get mad very often but when she did, all hell would pay.

He glances at the cage; "Oh Neal. I guess we didn't build up as much trust as I thought." Peter said to the air, then he turns to his phone. He has to call this in. He has to find Neal and he has to find a way to help El. Once was bad enough, but twice...?

~*~

Neal straightened his tie for what felt like the tenth thousand time. Reminding himself that he is a citizen with all rights that came with it. Even if it was under an assumed name. He was not a slave. He had to shake off the training. El was right, when she trained slaves she made the training stick. He would have to remind himself that he could look people in the eye and sit in chairs and not have to kneel at anyone's feet.

"Neal, you okay?" Mozz asked. He waited outside the bathroom. The suite Neal wore fits him perfectly. He'll draw the eye for sure and if he could pull the act off, well, that'd be even better.

"Adkins won't know what hit him." Neal opened the door, smiled at Mozz and in that second he was his old self. The smile that graced his face is the one that Mozz has gotten many times before, Neal, Confidence Man who can sell you beach side property in Nevada.

"Okay." Mozz nodded, but at the same time. He couldn't really believe it. Neal was conning himself if he thought that any slave training he'd gotten wouldn't be a part of him forever. Some of Mozzie's contacts in the Underground Rail Road reported back to him that even someone with as little slave training as Neal's would have some habits.

"I'm going to be fine." Neal said. That broke the spell. Mozz put his hand on Neal's elbow. He really looked at him.

"You don't have to if you don't want too." Mozz said.

"I started this with you. We can't let it go. We can't let people we helped be put back into the system." Neal said, quietly. "I won't be able to go back to the Burke's. But....I'll live with that."

"Okay." Mozz stepped back. "If you're sure."

Neal wasn't, but he had to be.

~*~

Adkins was out of his office when Neal arrived. He made certain to stand tall, to look people in the eye and act as if he belonged. He thought it would be hard to shake the slave habits. But, it wasn't as hard as he thought and after a few seconds he was in the swing of the con.

The Secretary let Neal hang out in Adkins office; he was able to find the original paper work, shred it, and replace it with the fakes that Mozz had provided. It was easy to slip out and "go to the bathroom" which he stepped passed and went out the back door into the alley. The Gallery taken care of Neal had to get to the warehouse and free the slaves before the auction.

And he had to make sure the FBI could arrest Adkins all at the same time.

A call to his former Master should be able to fix that.

~*~

The warehouse sits at the end of a dark street. There are few lights and Neal slips from shadow to shadow with ease. He kind of feels like one of those spies in the movies. But, he isn't armed and he has no idea how he'll take care of the guards. He can't get twenty or so people out without the guards eventually finding them out before everyone is safe.

he comes to the perfect entrance, and the problem at hand. Two guards. Neal waits. Looks around for an idea. He hates violence but sometimes you have to do what you have to do. He spies a metal pipe. Picks it up. A whack to the guard who's turned away to light a cigarette is his first move, then he takes the other one out with a swipe to the face.

He drags them behind the trash cans for cover. Finds some rope lying about near by and ties them up. For safe keeping. Neal slips inside the ware house and finds the slaves right away. They're held in cages, their collars chain them to the floor. On a nail by the door are the keys.

Neal pulls his phone out and calls Mozz who's been standing by with some others for the rescue. "I'm in, send them to the southern entrance."

~*~

Mozz and his people get the former slaves unchained, into new clothing and out in a matter of an hour. With the ware house empty of everything but the evidence needed to convict Adkins. Neal stands before the cage. He's getting ready to go into the system again. He won't go back to the Burke's. Not if he's considered Evidence.

At least they won't ask him to testify against the man. Slaves aren't allowed. Being found in the warehouse that they can tie to Adkins and his slave ring is all they really need. He'll be in the Center for a while, but Mozz has everything ready to get him back out again. Once the man is made a slave himself. Stripped of all rights of a Citizen and made to live the life he had condemned other Free People to live.

"You ready?" Mozz asked. Only he remained. This had to be done privately though everyone knew what Neal was giving up for their plan to work.

"Yes." Neal said. He lifted his hand, and started to undo his tie.

~*~

Jones called Peter later that evening; "They've found Neal."

Peter and El were in the car seconds later.

~*~

"Why won't they let us see him?" El asked after Peter stepped out of Hughes' office.

"He's evidence. They found the head of the Illegal slave ring that was taking slaves and re-selling them. Along with Free Citizens. Neal was in his ware house. We won't be able to see him. We probably won't be able to get him back." Peter explained.

El, with tears in her eyes, marched her way into Hughs' office to give a piece of her mind.

~*~

Neal had thought he'd never see them again. He lay in the cold, grey cell. Counting the tiles for the hundredth time. When the door opened. And there she was. El stood there, wiping away tears and then she was at his side. Bringing him into her arms.

And Neal put his around her waist.

"Let's go home." She said.

"Okay." Neal nodded against her shoulder.

~*~

END

 


End file.
